harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forget-Me-Not Valley (DS)
Forget-Me-Not Valley (わすれ谷) is the setting of Harvest Moon: DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS: Cute. 'Buildings' Below are the list of residents and buildings, in correspondance with the map on the right. Your Farmland Your farmland. This area includes your farmhouse, Takakura's house, a stable and a water hole. There is one giant pasture here, it can be used for crop growth or buildings. Compared to the fields scattered around the valley in Harvest Moon DS, the growth rate of this soil is average. Farmhouse: Where the player character lives. The house initially includes a bed, record player, kitchen, television, bookshelf, small table and telephone. In order to expand and renovate your home, you must call Gotz. Farm Shack: Takakura, an old friend of your deceased father lives here. He is the one who introduces you to the farm life. Although he lives on the property, he's rarely seen and is out all day working. He will inform you when an animal has died, and will also give you your horse. Vesta's Farms This area includes Vesta's Farm, Galen and Nina's house, and the exit to Mineral Town. There is one large field in this area that wraps around Nina and Galen's house. The field is often covered in sticks and stones, and edible plants rarely grow there. In comparison to other fields scattered around the valley, the growth rate of this soil is slow. Vesta's Farm: A trio of farmers. Vesta, her brother Marlin, and a young girl named Celia all live and work here. The other building is used by Vesta as the town's only permanent shop. Vesta sells nearly all types of seeds here, and is your only source for tree seeds. There are several large fields by the shop, but they are always being used by Vesta for her crops. Hilltop House: Galen and his wife Nina are an elderly couple wishing to live out the rest of their lives in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Galen enjoys fishing, and will give you a Fishing Rod. Nina will give you a hand knitted sock once befriended. Circus Tent: The ringleader, Barney and his assistant Mimi work here once your child is born and run the circus. Waterfall Area This portion of the valley is where Professor Carter and his assistant Flora live. There is a mine here that you can dig in to find various objects. There are two fields right beside the main pathway. The soil here is above average. In addition, there is a hidden field behind the waterfall that can be unlocked with the Legendary Sword. This soil will speed up the growth rate of plants 2x normal speed. Excavation Tent: Professor Carter and his assistant Flora live in this tent. They dig in the mines during most of the day. You can come and help with their dig on days when they're at the excavation area. Goddess Pond No humans live here, but you can find the Harvest Sprites in a large tree near the Goddess's Pond. Mukumuku, a large, white, furry beast wanders around here in Winter. There is one field stretching from the pond to the river. The soil quality is above average. Harvest Sprite Tree: The Harvest Sprites live in this tree. It is unclear where Murrey lives, but he stays by this tree for most of the day. Goddess Pond: The Harvest Goddess lives here once you have gathered 60 Harvest Sprites. Inner Inn Tim and Ruby run this inn, while their son Rock and a nomad named Nami live here as well. Many visitors from Mineral Town frequent this inn. There are three fields near the inn, which have soil of average quality. Inner Inn: Ruby is the owner of this inn, while Rock and Nami live in the vacant rooms upstairs. Swamp The most rural part of the village, there is a swamp here where a mysterious turtle lives. There are four fields near the swamp, although all have poor quality soil. Caravan: Cody is a sculptor who lives on his own on the edge of town. Yurt: Gustafa is a nomadic musician. Fireworks Building: Pyrotechnic twins Patrick and Kassey live here. Laboratory: Daryl is a scientist who fails most of his many experiments. Leia is a mermaid whom Daryl let live in his basement after a storm washed her ashore. Blue Bar This bar is run by a man named Griffin. You can drink here to regain health. There is one medium-sized field near the bar; it's soil is of average quality. Blue Bar: Griffin is the bartender at the Blue Bar, as well as a talented musician. Muffy works here part-time. Both Muffy and Griffin live here as well. The Villa The rich and elderly Romana lives here, along with her granddaughter Lumina and Sebastian, their butler. Mansion: Romana, one of the first inhabitants of this village, resides in this mansion with her granddaughter Lumina, who is a budding pianist. Sebastian is their butler. Old Shack: The Witch Princess lives in this small shack. She and the Harvest Goddess have a constant rivalry. Homes There are three small homes here, built for some of the families in the valley. H'ouse 1': Wally, a gym trainer, his wife Chris, who works as a sportscaster, and their son Hugh live in this house. House 2: A salaryman named Grant and his daughter Kate live here. House 3: Doctor Hardy lives here. Beach The beach is used for certain festivals, and the Seaside Shack that's run by Kai is also on the beach. Seaside Shack: Kai runs this shop during the summer. Category:Settings Category:Harvest Moon DS Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute